Damocle's armageddon
by Devil Theory
Summary: Can cassandra Frasier ever escape the Gou'ald... meanwhile... Rated for language WIP
1. Prologue: Life interruptions

-1**Prologue-Life Interruptions**

**Spoilers: SG1 season 9 up to Ex Deus Machina, SGA season 2- Runner**

**Disclaimers: None of it's mine! The world will end before I get my hands on SG1 or SGA or any of the related materials. I'm just going to do horrible things to them and than give them back!**

**So enjoy, or not**

---**Cassandra**---

It was nearly one am with the party showing no signs of slowing down. A hundred rowdy teens tore through the abandoned warehouse. An official college party or kegger, was that the word? Cassandra Frasier's first. Along with her first Tequila slammer. Downing one to the roar of the crowd at the makeshift bar.

She threw her arms up into the air jumping up and down to the beat of the music.

The heartbeat of the party causing her to enfold around the nearest person and locking lips around there's. Only after the moment of intensity did she realise it wasn't Dominic. She saw him out of the corner of her eye. His eyes wide open to her betrayal. He walked off with out a word. And it brought a feeling of relief to her. She didn't care about him now, she was finally having fun. The world was spinning, she was dancing, the music was too loud and the drink blocked out all memory of her painful life.

After mourning over _Janet_ for so long she finally felt alive. Till her life was broken into pieces again. The doors to the dilapidate depot collapsed from the force of an explosive charge. An eight strong group of soldiers' head-to-toe in black military outfits. Faces hidden by balaclava and demonic red night vision goggles, armed with P90's.

No one seems to notice, no else reacted at first the music was too loud, everyone was too wasted. A raw panic gripped Cassy, she screamed out till her lungs were dry of air.

When the bullets started tearing through the crowd of rowdy teens, the up roar and panic quickly turned to terror as the first bodies fell. Casey's friends people she knew from college, from her happy life disappearing right before her eyes. Too shocked to react she just went with the tug on her arm.

Her eyes still fixed on the images of the carnage as she was thrown into the frozen night's air. She turned to see Dominic eclipsed in the door way her personal guardian angel. A hail of gunfire ensured he would not interfere again though. Without a word or thought, Cassy's legs woke to the danger driving her forward down a nameless dark alley.

After what felt like a marathon Casey was forced to stop, Still the canopy of gunfire and screams were in her auditory horizon. Breathing hard and retching followed as her first Tequila slammer returned to the surface. Not knowing whether it was from the stench or blood, running for her life or the cold hand that gripped her shoulder.

She had been with her friends partying. She had been happy. Now she collapsed crying down to her knees while shaking in the cold. The black cloaked figure locked eyes with her and they glowed with the golden menace of a Gou'ald.

'Come with us. Cassandra.' As the disturbed stilted voice of the Gou'ald spoke, a thousand nightmares flashed through her mind illuminated by the Gou'alds surrounding her on all sides.

---**Onboard the Sam Carter, in orbit of Orilla, in the galaxy of Ida---**

On the grand Asgard battleship the _Sam Carter,_ Supreme commander Thor worked steadily on the stream of data from his 3-D digital display. The ancient information freshly extracted from the depths of the Atlantis mainframe had become his latest obsession, one he shared with all the Asgard. As he tried to comprehend the level of complexity before him. It amazed him how far the Humans of Earth had come in such a short time. From helpless doomed slaves Apophis's of possession. To rid their galaxy of the System lords a feat even Thor had considered impossible. And now thanks too the boldness they were restoring the lost capital of the Ancients; Atlantis. And with it's discover the salvation of the Asgard.

He felt an odd sense of what O'Neill might call pride. Till a rude beeping of the com-system interrupted his thoughts. At first he ignored it with nothing more than a contemptuous glare from his bulging black eyes.

'Supreme Commander.' The annoyingly tight voice of Hiemdell squeaked over the communications link. Thor continued to work.

'Supreme Command Thor.' His new clone body had many advantages over his previous one; unfortunately he still possessed no tolerance for distractions to his work.

'Supreme Commander Thor…' and Hiemdell would not go away; Thor reluctantly accepted that he could not simply ignore Hiemdell this time. He answered the Com-call by moving the small runic stone. Before he could even response though Hiemdell launched into his usually furious torrent of words to communicate.

'Supreme Commander Thor, are long range communication gird has just received a partial message, it appears to be of Ancient origin!' There was a reason why were not suppose to be excited especially over something as insufficient as an Ancient message.

'Hiemdell do you have a point of origin?'

'No commander, however I suspect that originate outside of this galaxy.' If Thor's new jaw could drop from amazement of Hiemdell incompetence, it would.

'You said it was an intergalactic signal.' He spoke tiredly in to the air between the transceiver.

'We have recently acquired valuable information from Atlantis; all our efforts should be focus on our research.' Before Hiemdell could reply the Commander, no sorry supreme commander cut him off.

'We often receive transmission from outposts as their run out of power. The last power been used to signal a distress call!' With that the Com-line went dead and Thor returned to work. A small twitch of satisfaction spread over his lips.

'_pu mih thus yllanif I.' _The commander muttered under his breath.

**---Colonel Samantha Carter's Residence---**

Colonel Samantha Carter lies quietly in bed, the red digital readout glowing in the dark. The numbers 5:13 visible, as she shifted under the covers to settled back to sleep. When she heard a faint noise. Sweet dreams of Naquada machines and intergalactic flying machines still clouding her head as a mumbling voice spoke indirectly from her bathroom.

Slightly surprised she creepy through her bedroom to find a nervous General Jack O'Neill talking to himself in the mirror. A collection of cards in his hands with a carefully prepared speech that he recited while examining himself in the mirror, stopping occasional to admire his arms.

Carter stood silently in the door way, a smirk crept on her face as she admired her sweet general. She loved to see this side of him. The cute sensitive side of him, the side that was hidden to the rest of the world. The side she so rarely saw and thus every moment with him was treasured. While also producing a wealth of blackmail material.

Carter saw her slim line black camera phone on the dress nearby, so haplessly did it enter her hands, the device switching on, followed a moment later by a flash that burned the embarrassment of General O'Neill in to its digital memory.

Before the general in only a pair of snoopy underwear could act his images was sent to a dozen members of the SGC.

'That phone contains classified information, I'll need to destroy it carter!'

'You'll have to catch me first!' O'Neill lunged at her. Yet with the energy of a kid she sprung up on too the king sized bed and bounced.

'Carter this is treason! I'll to get a firing squad.'

'Ooh, well I best send to all than, sir!' With a quick feigned salute and button press the entire SGC knew of the General O'Neill's bathroom habits and tastes in underwear.

'That's a court marital offence, Colonel.' He lunged as she grinned with joy. He wrestled her on to the bed and begun nuzzling her neck affectionately.

The phone beside the couple's bed rung, both of them ignored with a twitch of guilt, than again it was only 5:13, and SGC could wait two hours.

After a few kisses and rings the answer machine picked up, to the voice of Daniel.

'_Oh, what could he want?' _ Sam thoughts trailed off as the General moved lower.

'Sam I know you're probably asleep….' There was an immediately identifiable shakiness that came with raw emotion and uncertainty as he spoke 'Sam its Cassie…she's….you need to come in right away.' The finality of his tone left the two of them as statues on the bed. Frozen as statues on the bed.

**Author's notes- Well this is my first big story, but I need you the view to keep me on the straight and narrow, so if it please you leave a review.**


	2. Clueless

**Chapter 1- Clueless**

**Disclaimer- No i don't own it, i'm just borrowing them MGM and other people.**

**Spoilers- Spoilers for season 9 up to Ex Deus Machina for SG1 and the siege part 2 in SGA well done laddy if you spot it!**

**Warnings- This chapter contains strong language that some people may find offence. You have been warned now let's get on with it.**

**---Briefing room, SGC---**

Dr Jackson looked hard into his coffee cup, as if the answers would be in the bottom of his cup. It was his third cup of coffee. He had been enjoying a rare night away from the SGC, falling asleep translating an ancient manuscript fresh from Atlantis. Falling asleep watching some cheap B-movie Sam would of delighted in tearing apart for all it's scientific inaccuracies.

It was just gone half four when the phone call came from Agent Barrett, he had not wanted to bother Carter and O'Neill together. Plausible deniability, he can't bust them on a relationship they not suppose to have if he doesn't know about it.

Daniel was at the SGC half an hour after, speaking to the agents on the scene. Teal'c was already there helping by ferocious scorning anyone who even went to the bathroom or stopped to breath.

While Daniel had taken the solemn duty of informing Carter and O'Neill of Cassy's disappearance.

Now watching Sam across the briefing room table and he wished he hadn't. An empty, mournful look filled her bright face now. No one not even Jack could console her. She barely seemed to breath, maybe she was in shock, Daniel was about ready to call Dr Lam and have her check Sam out, when she sighed loudly. Daniel relaxed.

The archaeologist turned silently to the stoic guardian Jaffa, Teal'c. He just sat in his chair expression identical to Sam's on his face. A loud shout blasted from the Briefing room as SG1 minus one turned to see a furious General Jack O'Neill shouting at an contentious Agent Richard Woolsey.

'Woolsey you know you really are an asshole!' That was Jack O'Neill never one for grace when a name calling would suffice.

'I mean Kinsey was an asshole, a stuck up pompous prick. And now that his a Gou'ald. I can't wait to do something extremely…'

'Great his talking about Kinsey.' Daniel muttered in the briefing room as Teal'c, Carter and himself watched the drama unfold in the office next door. 'Now we'll never get any way.' Part of him waited for a smart remark from Mitchell, but his seat was silent. Mitchell was still off-world with SG-8 and Dr Lee. An ancient outpost similar to the one in Antarctic had been found recently after all these years, intact stocked with drones. The International community had jumped at the chance to restock the earth outpost in Antarctic, the surplus bring send to Atlantis onboard the Daedalus.

Something about the luck of this find made Daniel nervous though. As if they should be expecting trouble now that there could defend themselves.

Daniel's thoughts were interrupted by an explosion of voices in the General's office.

'General O'Neill. I don't need to remind you that the SGC now receives the bulk of it's funding from the International Community. This annual review ….' Before the Woolsey could finish Jack was interrupting.

'We have a serious situation here! The planet's in danger! For crying out loud!' He inched close to Woolsey to try an physical threaten the Agent with his height advantage. '

'From a teenage girl? You honestly expect me to believe that one teenage girl can pose such a danger.'

'For crying out loud! She's got Naquada in her blood, enough to make a very big bang!' He threw his arms out to demonstrate, complete with cheap sound effects of an explosion.

'Regardless of her emotional significances to you and your team. The potential threat from her is consider minimal. And I must say I find the timing of this alleged abduction convenient!' Woolsey's face contorted with angry as he spoke. O'Neill locked eyes with the Agent. Now inches apart in the window. Woolsey visible appeared nervous but redolent.

'Oh, he did not just say that did he?' Daniel whipped with sarcasm.

'I believe he accused General O'Neill of deceiving him.' Teal'c added stoically.

'Your pissing me off Woolsey. We do not make things up, we not a television show for crying out aloud!' O'Neill stepped away so he could throw out his arms in meaningless emotional gestures. Why was Jack trying to fix this? Daniel would of stepped in to fix help. But Jack had jumped in, played his general card and deemed the matter classified. Something about Jack's stance seemed odd. Like he was ready to explode.

'One teenage girl who's been through enough! All I'm asking is that you allow SG-1 to go and conduct an investigation of the scene!' Jack was yelling loud enough for half of the SGC to hear. Not exactly classified.

Woolsey spoke coolly, glaring into O'Neill's eyes as he spoke.

'Your team is not a forensics unit, nor are they available for wild expeditions to get out of this review!' The agent filled out and breathed in deep while rising his chest and to stand at head height with the general.

'And quite frankly I don't give a damn about your personnel's family.' O'Neill blinked at the callous man, not quite believing the coldness of his voice.

'Thanks to your former team. The future of this planet now once again depends on the SGC and …' His words were interpreted by Jack O'Neill's sucker-punching him squarely in the face. Now Jack seemed in shock, as Agent Woolsey silently fell to the office floor, unconscious. The general stood in disbelief for a moment while shaking out his hand.

The whole of SG1 sat silently staring at O'Neill. In awe.

He entered the briefing room as his three former team mates got to their feet still in shock.

'Jack…' Daniel trailed off, unsure how to response.

'Sir,' Carter finally spoke,

'What are you guys waiting for? Get out of here already!' O'Neill spoke as he continued to shake out his fist.

'What about him, I mean is he alive?' Daniel poked the question forward, while trying to see past Jack.

'You thinking I can kill people with one punch? Danny boy I'm touched.' O'Neill smirked and grinned with pride. Daniel cursed himself for giving Jack such an opening.

'Will you not be punished for your actions O'Neill?' Teal'c added with his standard raised eyebrow.

'That's a court Marshall-able offence, sir.' Carter added, a smile was in her voice as she tried to suppressed one from her face.

'I'll speak to Dr Lam see if we can get him sedated for now.' General Landry had at some point casually strolled in and witnessed the entire event, a smug grin of satisfaction across his face, he nudged Jack in the arm approvingly.

'Excellent, now while he's out you guy's go and find Cassy.' O'Neill spoke calmly, directing them out with his hands

'Where do we begin?' Daniel was the first to offer.

'Given the Cassandra's physiology, should she not be uniquely traceable.' Teal'c suggested.

'I've already thought of that, but the only sensors that could possibly track her on the Prometheus.' Sam was quick to add.

'Which is on the other side of the galaxy.' Daniel fell back in to his chair already depressed.

'What the hell has Cam done to you guys!' O'Neill said annoyed by his team mates lack of enthusiasm.

'You were never this quick to give up when I was in charge. Come on Daniel, would you have finally killed Anubis if you just gave up?'

'Well no, but he's not exactly dead. ' Daniel correct Jack shrugged.

'Bad example. T, would the Jaffa be free if you had given up!' Jack hoped to get an indeed or at least a head nod. 'The Jaffa are not free O'Neill. They have traded many masters for one, Gerak.' Teal'c sounded angry then disheartened with the thought.

'Bad example.' O'Neill was getting depressed by his teams attitude now.

'I think what Jack is trying to say is that this is not the worse situation you have been in.' Landry spoke optimistically. 'You saved the world more times than I can count and if anyone can save young Miss Frasier. I think it's the three people in this room.' He nodded wisely.

'Exactly!' O'Neill declared triumphantly as if he had spoken the words himself.

'We had satellites combing the location. These photos were taken at 1:34am last night. Two blocks from Cassy's party.' Landry produced a series of photos on to the briefing room table. As SG1 studied the photos, the roof of a black van was visible in the streetlight, moving through downtown Boston like a cartoon flicker.

'The vehicle in that photo was tracked to a cornfield just outside of Boston. Cassy's hometown I believe.' He snooped out.

'Did they secure a means of other transport?'

'The surveillance was momentarily interrupted. After it was restored, the field was empty. No signs of life.' Landry stated, already await the natural progressive assumption.

'Transporter beams?' Carter mused.

'Only Ba'al currently possesses Transporter technology.' Teal'c proposed.

'Ba'al! Now that guy has got to die!' O'Neill declared while point sharply to emphasis his point.

'He did die, O'Neill. Now there's more than one of him.' O'Neill visible groaned at the thought of hundreds of Ba'al running around.

'So where does that leave us? Do we just have too wait for Prometheus or Daedalus to return, I mean that could be weeks.' Daniel said frustrated by the thought of waiting that long.

'It is most likely what ever design Ba'al has for Cassy will reach resolution before that time.'

'Teal'c what happened to looking on the bright side? Let's just get Prometheus on the big space phone and get them to haul that big ass back a little faster.' Jack's suggestion combined with his emphatic gesturing of the battle cruiser's empennage, caused a small smirk to appear across Sam's face.

'Sir it doesn't work that way, extreme hyperspace velocities will damage the sensors we'll want to use.' Than the proverbial penny dropped in the astrophysics head. Automatically the feeling of confidence that had disappeared along with Cassy, returned.

'I know how to find Cassy.' She declared to the group. All of them looked as if they had been expecting the words for sometime.

'You do? Daniel how long was that?' O'Neill stated as if expecting a serious answer. 'We need to start taking bets.' Daniel was quick to add. 'We do take bets, jack, only when we save the world on Friday's'

'What do you need Colonel?' Landry peered across as the rest of SG1's eyes locked on the colonel causing her nerves to jitter at the thought of what she had to say next.

'We have a set advance sensors, capable of locating an individual on the planet within minutes.'

O'Neill looked to Carter. 'When did we get those? Did I miss a memo?'

'Actually sir you're the one that found them. In Antarctic.' O'Neill's eyes widen with the prospect.

'Oh, no, not him.'

'I' am afraid we don't have a choice sir.'

'Not who?' Landry asked as both Teal'c and Dr Jackson realise who.

**---Chair room, Terra Atlantus, Antarctic--- **

Dr Jay Felger scratched his nose with the ancient control crystal, sitting happily in the ancient control chair. He was nicely settled in to the chair technical diagrams, a laptop and a happily humming Mark 2 Naquada generator surrounded him. A small section of the platform was open with the control crystal in Felger's sweaty hands.

'Jay what are you doing?' The scientist jumped in fright, at the sudden appearance of his colleague, Dr Sarah Gardner.

'What! I'm not doing anything.' It was as he turned that the archaeologist, in a red jacket matching her hair colour, caught sight of the Felger wearing a ridiculously oversized pink woollily hat with green strips and a bright pink pompom on top.

She couldn't contain her laughter. The snicker behind a hand only shield Felger's pride for so long, till the riotous laughter strung.

'You know the major will kill you if your caught sitting in _his_ chair.' She chuckled.

'Well, let's not tell him about that it than.' Felger took off his hat as he spoke. 'The hat was from my mom she found out I'm in Antarctic and thought I would catch a cold.' He said to explain his hat, sounded annoyed none the less.

'What are you doing anyway?' She asked the now hatless scientist.

'Just polishing, you know making everything nice and shiny. Big inspection today. Secretary of Defence and General Hammond.' Jay falsely smiled trying and failing to hide his nervousness. Chuckling to cover.

'You haven't broken the chair have you?' The archaeologist looked on worried for her colleague as well as the million year old defence system.

'I'm not that bad honestly. I just destroyed the gate system once and now no one lets it go!' He marched angrily out of the chair. Glaring with a quiver at the Doctor, before inserting the missing control crystal back into it's rightful place. The crystal disappeared happy to be home as it was swallowed by the access panel. The platform lit up with the soft azure light.

'There see it's fine, not a problem!' Felger sat back triumphantly in his chair.

As Dr Gardner shook her head, she caught sight of Felger frozen in terror. The chair sudden powered up the gentle hum of the mark 2 generator pitched to a roar.

'What have you done!' Felger sat stiff in the chair unable to move. Somehow fearing any movement may make things worse. 'This is impossible you don't have the gene to activate ancient technology!'

'I know! It's possible, I think, I may of overwritten that particularly safeguard.' Jay painful admitted.

'Ok this is fine not a problem, I'll just get the major…just don't think about the drones!' Right on cue a newly placed drone shot out of the launcher. Careering skywards.

'I think you should get the Major.' Felger offered nervously. Sarah hissed in frustration at her own mistake.

'God, what's wrong with you! I tell you not to do something and typically like every man you have to..' She was cut off mid-sentence by another drone shooting out.

'AARRGHH! Just sit there don't think about anything!' Anther golden fireball shot outwards, as Sarah screamed in frustration while running towards the surface elevator.

**(Author notes)-Okay I know no Cassy this chapter but I needed to cover some things in this chapter to give the story its skeleton, no point giving you mindless Cassy is there**.


	3. Deployment

-1**Deployment**

**Wow, some people reviewed thank you and thank you , excellent! So I've updated a little early to show my thanks, so let's keep the reviews coming people! **

**Disclaimer- None of it's mine, it belongs to people who are not me and thus is not mine. I' am burrowing the characters and other things for fun and nothing more.**

**Spoilers- Spoilers as before.**

**---Cassie---**

Cassandra lay silently in her Gou'ald prison cell. She had spent the last hour and half screaming her voice raw, while rushing about her tiny cell. There was never an answer.

She would look at her watch but they had taken it, along with her shoes and everything else apart than the clothes on her back. Vulnerable and alone she curled up into a ball and cried.

She cried till she felt better, or at least felt less afraid. Taking a moment to examine her surrounds.

Her cell was a solid square with only one door opposite her. A series of round white lights were above offering her a clear view. The cell was unremarkable, the standard Gou'ald cell that Sam had probably seen the inside of more than once. The remains of a control panel still visible on the wall opposite her hard marble slab for a bed, suggested that this probably wasn't actually meant to be a cell. The thought gave her hope of escape. She got up to inspect her surroundings.

_What would Sam do? _Cassy thought, ferociously peering all around for some means of escape, something to her advantage. She wasn't Sam though she was a college student. A college student who had been abducted by aliens. She felt tears rising again.

_No! _She mental snapped at herself.

She had to escape, she wasn't Sam, of course not. But Sam had never had Janet for a mom. Janet had been worse than a prison warden, when it came to her only daughter staying out late. Still Cassie had learned a thing or two about escaping. Than she saw it, the control panel.

Approaching the control panel cautiously on bare feet. Peering inside a few brightly coloured control crystals were still inside. She reached inside and picked up the shattered remains of one sapphire crystal. Her finger bled on contact.

It would make a crude weapon and Cassy didn't fancy her chances of fighting her way out. Especially without even knowing where she was, or what was going on. Still a weapon was a weapon. She tucked it in the usually place as stealthy as possible.

Then the ominous sound of heavy footsteps echo from outside her cell. She quickly rushed back into the middle of the cell. Now wasn't the time to escape she needed more information. As the door opened she gasped.

'Who are you! What do you want with me!' She felt fresh tears roll down her cheek as all hope of escape vanished with the appearance of two fearsome Kull warriors, complete in jet black energy absorbing armour. They approached her and harshly gripped her, one too each arm.

'Let go of me! What are you doing!' She screamed hysterical, kicked and struggled as she tried to break free for several minutes. The Kull warriors just dragged her along through the corridors of what Cassy imagined was the interior of a Gou'ald Mothership.

After five minutes her escorts reached a room filled with columns of machinery, glowing lights, equipment and spare parts of various design. Cassie had never seen an engine room, but imagined this fit the description nicely.

The escorts unceremonious threw her to the floor. The force of impact causing a sharp twist that shot up her arm. She was sicken by the sound of her wrist cracking She silently sobbed, over her injury. She was on the verge of tears again when lights flickered in the air in front of her.

Appearing in front of her was a middle aged man in a three piece Armani suit, complete with a crop of black well trimmed hair and smart beard appeared before her, in the form of a hologram.

'Ah, Miss Frasier, how are you?' Cassy was at first shocked by his Taurian appearance, but left reeling by his Gou'ald voice. He looked like he belonged on wall street, not on a Mothership.

'Who are you?' Cassie was shaky responding, cradling her wrist trying not to show any sign of weakness.

'My name is unimportant. You're the one that matters here.' The hologram flicking , crackled and surged with light. Before returning to normal. He gestured silently towards the Kull Warriors one left her side. Walking off out of view while the other tighten it's grip on her good arm.

'You see, I' am what you might say in a difficult position. For all my power as a system lord, there is one power beyond my expertise. As the hologram sneered maliciously. The second drone returned, in its arms was a mysterious black box.

'Ancient technology.' Cassie locked eyes on the box as the drone opened it.

**---Surface level, Terra Atlantus---**

While Felger caused Chaos below, Colonel Dixon and a Major Sumner stood outside the airlock leading to the helipad outside. Both men waiting the arrival of General Hammond and the Secretary of defence, who were both re-pressurising in the broken airlock.

'Can you stop pacing, it's making me dizzy, sir.' The young major turned to his colonel and straighten his back. The exterior airlock a few anxious feet away, cycled through nosily.

'It's the secretary of defence! How can you be so damn calm, Sumner!' Colonel Dixon shook his head as the air lock cycled again.

'Goddamn, what's taking so long!'

'It's just a technical fault sir.' The young major Sumner explained as a small nervous, female maintenance technician arrived.

'Sergeant what's taking so long!.' The six foot Colonel Dixon bared down on the tiny technician. Sumner felt sorry for anyone the colonel would blame for this, he had a furious temper.

'The general and secretary of defence have been waiting half an hour! It's zero degrees in there, get them out already!' Dixon looked ready to throttle the tiny girl. Sumner chose to step in.

'Well at least they'll be cooled off-ed. Sir!' The colonel turned on his subordinate, the young technician silently nodded her gratitude. 'Sumner I don't need this! My wife's having another kid! That makes five! I need this promotion! We 're not all blessed with your goddamn Ancient gene. Some of us are replaceable!' Sudden the air lock opened with an ear-splitting grating noise. Out stepped the robust General Hammond and a slender women of about 40 years old with short red hair and fair complexion. Both as white as a sheet from the intense cold blasting the two waiting military men.

'General Hammond, Madam Secretary.' The colonel announced as the two younger men saluted their superiors. Dixon swallowed hard and stepped forth.

'I'm sorry about the delay, we've been having some technical…' Before the Colonel could finish a horrible sound of metal clashing on clashing metal and a rising roar shook the domed complex.

Dixon and Sumner swapped nervously glances, as the familiar hum of a drone weapon followed by the thunderous crash.

'Felger!' The two military men spoke in union. As another drone shot out.

'If you'll excuse me sirs!' The major spoke with an annoyed tone. Before taking off at a sprint towards the control room.

**---Outpost level, Terra Atlantus---**

After nearly running down Dr Gardner as she left the elevator, Sumner jumped in the cage descending the mile to the control room in just a few minutes. While Dr Gardner explained the situation.

'You really can't blame Felger, I mean it's not his fault!' Major Sumner gave her a dubious look, while she tried to save her colleagues skin.

Within a matter of second of the metal cage touching down, Sumner had torn his way out and had crossed the distance between the chair and the cage. Without a word Felger shot out of the chair, a panic look on his face as he meet eyes with the furious major.

'I warned you about touching my stuff!' He said sharply dropping in his chair.

Sumner reacted instantly to the chair familiar presence. The image of the three drones formed in his mind . He could see their individual POV's. The snow blinding endless white of Antarctic layout before him.

Closing his eyes to stop the pain. The young Sumner, pictured the drones slowing. Turning in the air till they were returning to base. He breathed a sign of relief at the simple easy of it., The drones would of return automatically to the launcher.

But the drones had turned but were now accelerating as they locked on to the target. Sumner panic as he saw the drones hurtle through the blue skies of Antarctic, back towards the research outpost.

'Major Sumner! The drones are inbound!' Felger was shouting frantically at the immobilised Major.

'He can't hear you Jay.' Gardner said calmly as she watched the radar screen showing the green blips heading towards them.

'If those drones hit us, it going to be really! Really bad, like boom! Half the worlds gone!'

The drones begun their descend on to their target. Still Sumner couldn't see the problem, the drones should of disengaged and returned. Instead their were accelerating towards them. Somewhere in the distance he could here voice talking, a beeping. He couldn't afford to get distracted though.

He concentrated harder on the drones, he could see through the drones the silver dome of the research outpost, growing larger and larger with each passing seconds.

'Arrrgghh!' The struggling major cried out in the chair as he tried one last time to gain control of the renegade drones. He could see them shoot down the path they had made early. Heading right for the launcher, He saw for a split second three people in the cage descending down. Then everything went dark.

**---Cassie---**

The drone opened the box. And took out a foot long cylindrical object made out of what Cassie assumed was golden stain glass, she was drawn to it's beautiful appearance.

'You see the ancients for all their philosophising and noble intentions.' The figure spoke.

'Their understood the importance of power, and safe guarding that power.' He gestured dramatically at the box, leaving no doubt in Cassie's mind that he was a Gou'ald.

'You see, all ancient technology requires a certain gene to operate. Now unfortunately for your sake. You possess this gene.' The drones marched forward again, one dragging Cassy, the other clutching the device. The hologram moved with them deep into the engine room.

The group arrived in front of a circular pedestal of about four feet in height even Cassie could tell it was of ancient design. On top was a perfect slot for the cylindrical device held by the drone.

'What is that?' She asked flatly.

'Power. Power your going to give me.' The system lord didn't even try to hide his smug superiority. Cassy swallowed hard, before uttering her next sentence.

'What if I refuse?' In disbelief of her own confidence, the words made her feel powerful. Till the drone holding her tighten it's grip on her remaining arm causing her to winced.

'I think the consequences to yourself are apparent.' The hologram grinned with twisted glee. 'However, I have taken other actions to ensure your co-ordination.' The hologram nodded to some one out of view. With a brief flicker of light the hologram changed. The well groomed face was still visible but now the hologram showed a room filled with people and a stargate. Cassie recognised it instantly, it was the SGC's gate room.

'I have secured explosive devices to key structural points of the SGC. With a single command! Well I can only imagine the consequences of such powerful explosions under a mountain!' The sadistic joy the system lord took in mocking the stunned Cassy was almost too much to bear. He laughter maniacal and turned to her, handsome features perverted in cruelty.

'If you refuse me, everyone you have left on this world will be buried alive!'

Cassy stared at the cylindrical device, than at it's pedestal. She was out of options and couldn't refuse.

'Okay.' She sadly resigned.

The drone released her, while the other passed her the device. With only one arm the cylinder was heavy and awkward to take hold of yet she managed.

'What do I do?' Her voice was flat and defeated.

'Just place it in the slot.' The hologram point with a hand.

Cassy stepped up to the pedestal, it was a difficult and slow procedure with a broken arm. Eventually she climbed on to pedestal to insert the device. The cylinder lit up a bright golden colour as it disappeared into the pedestal.

Sudden all around her, giant machines like turbines activated. The teenager's eyes shot about as a humming rose around.

'What is that ! What did I do?' The only answer she received was a Zat blast in the back causing her to collapsed on to the pedestal. As she fell to the floor drifting into unconsciousness, she heard a sinister voice speak.

'Deploy the troops. Launch the attack, now!'

**What device was Cassie just forced to activate? Has Felger just caused another catastrophe? An **

**You'll just have to wait and find out. Or leave a review and encourage me to update sooner. I leave it to you the reader!**


	4. Blindsided Part 1: Blaze of glory

-1

**Blindsided: Part 1-Blaze of glory**

**Spoilers- A little crossover with the Atlantis episode Rising part 2, if you haven't seen it yet, I have a big old spoiler for that so be warned.**

**Disclaimer- Stargate and Stargate Atlantis are not mine it would very cool if they were, but they belong to MGM, ****Brad Wright**** and ****Robert C. Cooper**** and other people. So go sue them if your bored.**

**My reviewers I thank you and someone put me on there alerts thank you ****_SchattenTanzer_**** for the support and my other reviews I thank you!**

**---Briefing room, SGC**---

Jack replaced the red phone down on the desk. After a few choice words, the president had signed off on the mission as a personal favour to Jack. But something about asking _the man _for permission to disobey orders just didn't give him the same _rebellious satisfaction _as Daniel had called it.

Speaking of the archaeologist. He popped his head round the office door. Spying Jack he loudly knocked and marched right in before the General could response.

'You busy?' Daniel asked nonchalant poking around the office.

'No, but I don't suppose that would stop you if I was.' Jack relied, rubbing his eyes.

'What's that suppose to mean?' Daniel trying his best to look hurt.

'Oh, I just sense a much _unwanted _pep talk on the way.' Daniel looked taken aback by his friend insight.

'I wasn't going to say anything.'

'No.'

'No.' The archaeologist shaking his head rigidly. Secretly vexed by his friends uncanny foreknowledge.

'Just thought you should know we've-' Daniel paused at the sight of his friends depressed expression. 'Run out of espresso.' Jack looked up quizzically. 'Yeah you should see the SGC up in arms! Walter and the other technicians are already in withdrawal. I think Teal'c about ready to pull some serious Jaffa kung fu on anyone.' Daniel wildly shooting his hands out at weird angles feigning kung-fu with the speed of a ninja. Jack nodding in amusement.

'So seriously how are you doing?' Daniel shot in before Jack's foul mood returned.

'I' am fine.' Jack was lying, knowing full right he couldn't fool Daniel, but still he had to lie to his friend. He could feel his best poker face failing him, it couldn't hide the concern and pain he was feeling for Cassie. She was like a daughter to him, hell, as far as he was concerned she was his daughter. And now someone had her. Some slimy Gou'ald or weird alien had his Cassie.

'Really your fine? Because if giving Federal agents concussions is fine.' Daniel chuckled. 'I really don't want to see you angry.' Daniel added causing Jack to acknowledge that he had a point.

'He was getting in my way.' Jack shook his head. 'Maybe it wasn't the smartest thing to do. But this Cassie, and all he cared about was this goddamn review!'

'Jack, she going to be alright. But we need to stay on the international communities good side or else, the SGC going under, then what are we going to do the next time something like this happens?' Daniel said trying desperately to reassure his friend, while trying to make him see sense.

'I know she's be fine Daniel and everything going work out just fine and she's be home in time for supper! So let's all just sit around talking about our feelings!' Jack was on his feet and loudly shouting at his friend.

'We doing our best. Jack.' Daniel said calmly, afraid of his friend.

'Our best! We waiting for a call from the other side of world to tell us _they_ ready. We waiting!' Jack spat out angrily pacing his office floor.

'Jack the long range sensors in Antarctic are the same as the same as the one in Atlantis. And with all the Naquada in her blood, they will be able to find her like that.' Daniel snapped his fingers for dramatic effect.

Jack sighed sitting back into his chair, he leant out and gripped his head.

'I can't lose her.' The old military man struggling with the emotions in his voice.

'I know.' Daniel would of reach out to comfort his friend but knew better. Jack had to deal with his emotions in on his own in his own way. The lone soldier how he wished jack would open up more, but still.

'I mean it. If I lose Cassie, I'll lose carter as well. And if that..' Jack's voice was almost breaking as thoughts long since buried broke through to the surface.

'I' am done Daniel, I' am done with everything.'

'You mean the air force?' Daniel stopped as another darker thought entered his mind, forcing the archaeologist to look hard at his friend as the impossible idea sunk in.

'Oh.' Daniel could now barely speak as a solemn silence filled the room for several minutes.

The silence was finally broken by an alarm blared to the familiar call over the intercom of an unscheduled off world activation.

'Great now what?' O'Neill pulled his military bravado back over he and Dr Jackson quickly descend to the control room below. Just making it in time to watch the final chevron lock in position and the water blast of energy jumped into the gate room with a kawoosh. The metallic iris sliding into position a moment after.

'We're receiving an IDC signal, it's Colonel Mitchell's team sir.' Siler spoke out into the bustling control room.

'Open the Iris.' On the general's command the iris smoothly slid apart.

'I thought he wasn't due back till later today-' Daniel froze mid sentence as he remembered the planet Mitchell was on. Without thinking he pulled up the intercom speaker and ordered. 'Medical teams to the gate room.' Then turning to the startled Jack he smiled. 'It gets kind of hot on PX3-222.'

Jack stood there slightly dumbfounded for a few seconds, when the event horizon rippled violently as Dr Lee and three other scientists wrapped in smoke rushed into the gateroom coughing. Before the others could catch their breath Dr Lee turned and shouted at the control room.

'His on fire!'

A second later a human fire ball burst through the event horizon Crossing the ramp and diving on to the hard concrete floor. Rolling madly to extinguish the flames. Moments later a couple of SF threw a fire blanket over him while stamping out the last of the flames. A tense sigh of relief was released by all as Colonel Mitchell climbed to his feet, his military pack disintegrated off his back. Before he released a triumphant shout to the entire SGC in his trademark accent.

'HELL YEAH! Now that's why I love this job!' He than performed a jovial victory dance around the gate room while shaking hands and lapping up the applauded from the people who had saved his life.

**---Wraith hive ship, Pegasus galaxy---**

_The slow seductive form of the female wraith circled hypnotically. Colonel Sumner stood defiant in the nightmarish feeding hall. The wraith queen struck at his mind with wave of psychic energy, causing the colonel's knees buckled under the psychic strain._

'_Go to hell.' He stared valiantly into the face of death_

'_Earth first.' She squealed as she launched her hand at his chest._

---**Outpost level, Terra Atlantus---**

'Whoa!' Major Sumner opened his eyes and blinked painfully, before groaning and clutching his head in pain. Rocking up and out of the stretcher swing his legs over the side rail of the cot. He looked around surprised that his surrounds were still there and not vaporised by the impact of the drones.

'You alright son.' The kindly face of General George Hammond beamed down at him.

'What happened.' He looked around the bright spot lights string his eyes and made his head throb harder.

'You did good and…then kind of bad.' Dr Gardner moved into view a slight smile on her face. 'You stopped the drones and passed out in the chair.'

'I did? That's bad.' He muttered off to one side, trying to stop the war drums pounding in his head.

'We'd call the MO- but I imagined that she would object to you using the chair again so soon.'

'I'm using the chair again? Sir.' Sumner quickly corrected himself.

'I' am afraid to say we have a situation that requires your immediate attention.' The old general meet gaze firmly with the major a deathly serious expression now on his face.

'Yes sir.' Sumner pulled himself to his feet with a strain. Noticing something more to the general's demeanour, this was more than just a mission. There was something personal to this order.

'When do we begin, sir.' While the three of them spoke the woman Sumner meet briefly early on the surface entered the outpost. General Hammond catching sight of her, he looked awkward at her appearance in the outpost.

'You're a go, as soon as we get the go ahead from the president and Dr Felger's ready.' He said half paying attention as he watched the women eye the ancient equipment. 'You should rest up until then, son.' He patted the major on the arm in a fatherly manner before strolling over to the aimless secretary of defence

Sumner then turned to face Dr Gardner face twisted in bewilderment. 'Dr Felger.'

'Felger's just got to perform some modifi…cations, I sense a disagreement with that plan?' She smile weakly at the Major who was certainly not amused.

'Felger and that chair or just any old chair. I mean that chair can destroy the world but I think if we give him the regular kind he'd…still destroy the world.' Sumner smiled pointing discreetly at the chair and than back towards the major.

'That's not fair. He is an expert of ancient technology.' She replied in her friend's defence.

'Ah, yes. But how many times _today _has Felger nearly blown up the whole world via that chair.' He nodded to her inevitable remission.

'I admit, there are probably better candidates for this post. But it was thanks to Felger we found the long range sensors last week.' She retorted defending her colleague something she seemed to do a lot of recently.

'By accident.' The major retorted.

'He'll do better after last time. Please just give him a chance.' She smiled trying to provoke a reaction from the major who just rested in the stretcher cot with only a coldly spoken.

'What's the mission?'

_Meanwhile…_

Over the skies of Antarctic a lone Al'kesh disappears under the screen of it's cloaking device. Inside the Gou'ald pilot skilfully guides the vessel through the ice mountains and ravines that lay between the vessel and it's target.

A beeping inside the pel'tak awakes the pilot from his flying trance.

'Report.' A clean shaven man with a crop of dark hair appears in front of the pilot on the communications screen.

'The human installation remains unaware of my approach.' The pilot responded with a grin of satisfaction.

'Excellent, once the troops are deployed, leave the area.' The middle aged man on the screen spoke with command. 'If our troops should fail you must destroy the installation. We can not allow the humans of this world to possess such power.'

'Yes, lord Camulus' The pilot responded.

---**Briefing room, SGC---**

General O'Neill entered the briefing room with Daniel in tow. He was greeted by the sight of his former team plus Colonel Mitchell.

'How are we doing?' O'Neill

'I think we there, sir.' Carter said her voice an uplifted tone in her voice.

'And where's that?' Cameron poked in only recently having been briefed on the situation.

'Well with the Prometheus on the other side of the galaxy on a recognisance mission, we were left with out any mean of tracking Cassie. We don't even know if she's was still on earth, are last visually placed her been beamed aboard a cloaked vessel.'

'But then again we've had highly advanced sensors at our dispose all along.' Daniel finished as Carter faltered with emotion.

'You mean the ancient outpost.' Cameron chimed in as he grasped the chain of events

'Exactly, we've learned from the Atlantis expedition that the Ancients equipped their outposts and cities with long ranges sensors. Just over a week ago the research team in Antarctic were able to activate the outposts sensors. Now while they lack the range of the Atlantis sensors, they can still detect individual life forms on a global scale.'

'Cassie certainly fits the requirements of a life form.' O'Neill added. 'Although she hardly dresses human anymore.'

Carter glared at her lover for his last remark. 'Even better is the her high level of Naquada in her blood.' Carter paused she mused over the next words to continued her explanation.

'I sense a but coming…' O'Neill

'Well sir the power requirement of the sensors… is big, it nearly overloaded the mark 2 Naquada generator when they were activated.'

'And mark 2 generators are not…exactly…cheap.' Daniel throw in quickly, only to see a vexed Colonel Mitchell who was planning on saying something similar.

'About a half billion dollars each.' Cameron added in a competition with Daniel's last remark.

'As I said not cheap.' Daniel was quick to defend his position

'So Expensive.'

'Well, yes.'

'Enough! Children! I take it this is the problem.' O'Neill was still beaming at the banter between the two of them. Knowing he had chosen the perfect leader for SG-1. Carter could never irritate Daniel in just that perfect way to get that sneer of contempt and still provoke an argument from the archaeologist.

'The secretary of defence is visiting the Antarctic site as we speak, to assess weather their will be a continued investment in the Outpost from the D.O.D.' Carter explained hesitantly.

'Aaahhh! I hate politics! I just swung this by the president he said it was cool!'

'The problem is who the Secretary is.' Daniel continued. 'And I doubt our personal investment in the situation will win her over.' Carter expressed her frustration in a tired sigh.

'Who is she?' Cameron asked already with a sneaking suspicion as to the answer.

'Rachel Kinsey, sir' A groan filled the briefing room as General O'Neill thumped his head against the desk to the name.

**A/N: okay this chapter got kind of big so I broke it in two, I'll update soon with part two. So as always leave your thoughts via the mystical medium of the review tab! **

**P.S.- Regarding Cam those of you who would like to see him suffer during the course of this story please leave any appropriate review and suggested torment at the beep. **


	5. Jellyhead

**My reviewers I can feel the love now and it's kind of all warm and fuzzy, Aaah, I must thank you all reviews and favourites, Pyromaniac1990 and SchattenTanzer thank you for your show of support and to everyone else who's hanging with this story.**

**Disclaimer- If I owned SG1 why would I need to write a disclaimer? Obviously since I'm writing this I don't own it.**

**Spoilers: go look at chapter one, it's cool there.**

**--Cassandra---**

Cassie rubbed her temples as she tried to swallow the bile in her throat. Her broken arm was cradled in her chest the hand and wrist had twisted further and now making her feel sick to look at it. Although the pain was less now, maybe because she was scared stiff by her new cellmate.

She had recovered from the Zat blast not long ago. Opening her eyes to see the corridors of the Gou'ald Mothership disappearing behind her. Her bare feet dragging along the floor, her escorts with a firm underarm grip around her shoulders. She had been grateful that they weren't dragging her along by her arms. That was until they reached her new cell and she was hurled face first into the dark cell.

The moments before impact Cassie could already feel her arm cracking again. The other one would probably go as well this time. She gulped as like lightning the thoughts swirled through her mind.

She closed her eyes as the air rushed through her hair. But there was no thud. She slid into a gentle but firm arms, someone had caught her. For a moment she may of smiled, till that feeling came over her.

The feeling that sends a tingle through your skins with a deep burning in your veins. The reaction she felt every time a Gou'ald came in contact with her. The bile raising inside of her again. She fought against her captor floundering like a fish in the strong but thin arms that held her.

'Lemme go you damn Gou'ald!' her captor held her fast, facing her towards the obsidian floor. It gently leant over towards one of the walls and rested her against it. All the time been careful of her arm.

As she looked up to meet eyes with her rescuer she shrieked.

In front of her was a hideous creature. Pale, ghostly, white with only a black leotard and a ghoulish skull. With eyes popping out of it's skull, the bones hidden behind layers of translucent white jelly.

The thing bent over her and knelled forward overshadowing her. Cassie instinctive curled up tightly in a ball. Frightful of an attack. This didn't look like any Gou'ald she'd heard of before. The creature outstretched it's arm and softly part her long hair. She crunched her eyes up tighter, not wanting to catch another glimpse of the creature. It gave off a low growled as it's sticky hand stroked her face, leaving behind a trail of it's strange smelling hand mucus. She shivered as it gave off a another sickening growl. She could feel it's throat vibrating inches from her face.

'Back. Now!' The command came from the other side of the room and the it had an immediate effect. The creature pulled away.

Cassie breathed a sigh of relief. Still she held her eyes closed if simply because she didn't want to look at the creature only an arms length from her now.

'Are you alright?' the same source that gave the command to Jellyskull now asked her the simple question. She didn't want to answer though. Her whole mind shut down and rebelled against the situation.

'It's okay. His gone now, you can open your eyes.' The voice was now softer more soothing with a hint of pain to it. She opened her eyes and looked off into the darkest corner of the room, from where the voice came.

'Who are you!' her voice shook with fright, the creature now just out side of her vision.

'My name was Nadir, that's the only name I remember anymore. Are you an inhabitant of this world?' The voice creaked loudly, dropping as he spoke to a just audible whisper.

'I guess, I was just grabbed by these Gou'ald. And now I'm talking to someone whose seriously shy and has Gollum for a pet. She shook her head glumly, the words finally registering with her. 'What? How can you not know your name?'

'For a thousand years I was enslaved to a Gou'ald named Nadir. After so long I can't remember my name, what it was, who I was. I just remember a planet where I lived.' The voice stopped for violent coughing fit. Cassie could in some ways relate the Gou'ald had stolen her life, true she didn't have one of those things burrowed in her head, but still the life she knew, her world was gone She then turned her attention towards the ailing man in the shadows.

'I'm sorry. Are you alright? Nadir…?'

' DON'T CALL ME THAT!' He yelled at her a hand covered in blisters and deep cherry burns slashed out of the darkness. The sight making Cassie shudder with disgust.

'Oh my god? What…what's…wrong with you?' Cassie climbed to her feet and approached the shadows.

'Stay back! Radiation poisoning, If you touch me. It's fatal.' A desperate tone forced Cassie back, now could see the figure wrapped in a long black cloak.

'Why what happen to you? To him? Nadir.'

'My…master.' He spat the words with venom. 'Was a scientist, one of the best among the Gou'ald, through our combined knowledge he became one of the greatest Gou'ald scientist that ever lived, but ultimately his arrogance was his downfall. ' He paused again to cough this time blood spat out of the shadows and on to the floor.

'He tried to harness the power of the Ancients and paid the price!'

'After the war with the Gou'ald. My master was left useless, no gods left to serve and he was never strong enough rule any one. Only me. We were recruited by a Gou'ald I had never heard of. Some deposed system lord that had taken refuge on your world. I didn't know why at the time, Where…please understand if I had any choice I would of destroyed my research, I would of killed myself rather than let those monsters destroy another world!' More blood splayed on to the floor.

'I don't understand what are you saying? Where am I? Why am I here?' Cassie plead desperately finally it felt like answers were in reach but not the kind she wanted to hear.

'The system lord who recruited me, he had in his possession an ancient power source. I' am assuming you've seen it already, the cylinder of light.' Cassie slowly nodded her affirmation.

'It was nearly depleted when I got my hands on it. How I had wished it was! My initial test showed that it contained energy suppressing anything I've seen before!' Another struggle with violent cough ensured, the Jellyskull creature enter Cassie's vision again -no explanation as to where it was hiding- disappearing into the deeply shadowed corner of the room. A moment later the soft golden glow of a healing device lit up a face low in the shadows. Instantly Cassie cringed at the horribly disfigured face covered in burns and boils. The healing light moved over the distorted features to no visible effect.

'No, get away you stupid thing, heal the girl! She's injured.' A cloaked hand swayed at the creature, blacken fingertips just visible.

The Jellyskull creature approached the stricken girl, she noticeable tensed. 'It's okay it won't hurt you. My personal assistant. Turns out they not hard to reprogram if your… a genius. That's how I got the other drones to tow you here.' His voice seemed steady and less strained after the moment's exposure to the healing device.

The Jellyskull stood over Cassie and reached out with it's hand, an opaque opal embedded in it's ghostly palm. The same golden light flashed over her broken arm. The steady warmth of the healing light filled her, the aching gradually fading from her mind.

'My master's master. Knew of a world with an ancient machine. A machine capable of recharging the ancient power source. It was during the procedure that something went wrong. The power source was restored, but…my body was exposed to massive amounts of radiation.'

Cassie listen intently while watching her arm shift back to it's original position, the only scar of her injury was a dull ache, Jellyskull moved away, back to it's master in the shadows.

'I can't believe he actually sacrificed himself!' A weak laugh turned into a coughing fit. 'I thought he would be the death of me. But maybe he wanted to atone. Maybe after hundreds of years in his service he thought I deserved freedom before I die.'

Gou'ald aren't that kind in my experience. Cassie mused to herself unsure whether to share her thoughts.

'Perhaps he thought it would be more painfully this way, wanted to ensure I suffered! I can live with that idea a little better than his pity!' The figure spoke loudly now, pain coursing through his voice, raking his body.

Glass half empty, philosophy I guess. Cassie looked already she could feel herself warming to the figure.

'I'm sorry, for you personal being brought into this. Once my symbiote died I had to act fast trying to undo what I had done. If I could just stop them from using the ancient power source! I activate a failsafe hidden in the Ancient power source, ensuring only an Ancient could activate it. It was in vain though, humans across the galaxy are fast acquiring the ancient genetic marker. I assume that's why you're here and for that I'm sorry' He started coughing violently again . The death of her friends had left her numb but now she could feel sympathy for this man, this stranger. He had tried to save earth even with his last breath, something about that just made Cassie think about her mom.

'We have ships and weapons, we've fought Gou'ald before and won.' She struggled with her words and the solace she offered was genuine but she couldn't yet feel any hope in her heart.

'You don't understand, even with your world's best weapons this ship is a monster, twice the size of even Anubis super ship. And with the ancient power source.' He wheezed heavily as blood slipped freely through his mouth pooling on the floor, Jellyskull remained motionless. 'and…my master in his time on your world... he has gained so… much information… about your world, your defences. As we speak he plans… to destroy them or take them over. By the end of this day your world will be in ruins!' He coughed violently throughout, struggling to hold on to life long enough to fulfil his final purpose.

'There must be a way to stop him!' Cassie felt despair clinch her heart.

'Your world has one chance…this ship…it's shield generator isn't finished . If you can contact your world's defence forces…and rely this ships coordinates to them ...destroy this ship before it's shields are activated that's your only chance!'

'How? I'm locked in a prison cell!' Cassie looked at the figure in sheer confusion.

'Not far from here there is a communication room. Go there… my assistant will take you! Hurry just don't contact …the bomb…' He trailed off a violent fit of coughing seized his last words and with a final spray of blood he expired.

'Don't contact who? Who? I don't know how operate a communication system!' The figure in the shadows remained silent. He would now never answer her questions.

She was alone again. Who ever he had been he had offered her a few minutes comfort and she was grateful for it. She hadn't felt this alone seen Janet had died. It was strange she didn't know this person, he was a stranger but he had meant well. And now he was gone, her only ally in this place, apart from the golem with a unhealthy penchant for her.

Warm wet tears rolled down her cheeks, she cursed herself for crying it made her feel so weak. How could she be so weak with someone like Sam for a mentor?

Sam never cried. Would Sam of saved the world a half million times if she cried all the time! No now listen Cassandra Frasier you have to save the world! We just have to go make a phone call! We? I 'm hanging around Jack too much!

On cue Jellyskull approached the heavy automatic door and it parted in response.

'I guess I follow you Jelly.' She said wiping tears away.

For a few minutes she followed her guide down the snaking labyrinth of Gou'ald corridors. As their progressed their was a rhythmic accompaniment of heavy foot steps, seemingly from all around them. Cassie was on edge the whole time as her guide led her through a near impossible maze of turns and twists as every set of footsteps provoked a change in direction. After a few nervous moments which felt like hours they arrived at their destination without been detected.

A single unremarkable Gou'ald door that swung open to reveal a single workstation facing out on to a screen that spanned the opposite wall. More echoing footsteps nearby caused the drone to enter quickly, Cassie dashing in behind.

'Okay we're here, so now what?' Cassie looked at the Gou'ald work station and was surprised to see a sapphire dais behind the workstation between the screen wall.

Jellyskull gestured towards the dais while it operated the workstation.

As Cassie stood waiting to make her call, she admired the giant screen.

'Wow, Jack would love a to have a TV like that!' She mumbled as the dais beneath her lit up.

**---Oval room, White House---**

President Hayes would say most days he was a busy man. Most days he would be right. In the 18 months since he had become president he had yet to take a holiday. But with everything that had gone on in the last two years it had been a busy time to be president. His first week on the job the world had nearly been destroyed by a fleet of Gou'ald ships. Not the best way to start a presidency. Even after SG-1, his new best friends, had saved the world again. It was a tough time international. Because it's not everyday that a fleet of alien spaceships arrive hell-bent on conquering the planet only to be thwart by a million year old ancient super weapon. Then said weapon turns out -due to it's position in Antarctica- is the property of a dozen or more industrialised nations. From then on things got complicated for president Hayes.

New leaders of the SGC, international strife, political upheaval from within and without his nation. A Trust attempt to start world war three, or was it the Gou'ald (Henry could never remember, it had all been so complicated.). And just to finish the year off, Atlantis is besieged, Replicators invade and a ZPM in Egypt is found and a new battle cruiser has to be commissioned. A busy first year, but now he felt he was finally coming into his stride. He even had the secret service broken in. With just a nod he could ensure his privacy and buy himself five minutes peace which he did every single day at this time, international politics and cosmic cataclysms be damned.

And today he would've take a breather for five minutes if only it wasn't for one general Jack O'Neill!

The man was a close friend, saving the world a few times had earned him an instant fan in President Hayes. Plus he was the only General, Hayes knew of who wouldn't let him win at poker. Just because he was the president. A good guy till he wanted something and you wouldn't give it to him and than he could easily become the most annoying person in the world.

For the last half hour Jack had been tormenting the president, at first Hayes had just ignored it as Jack wanting to get out of the INC reviews of the SGC, it was no secret that jack hated the talkative kind of negotiation where he wasn't allowed to use his lightsaber, well P-90. Jack certainly wanted a lightsaber.

But than he approached with the kidnap story involving a former officer's daughter. And after some prattling and negotiation the President had reluctantly agreed to the use of the Antarctica site. But had made it clear it was Jack's job to smooth everything over with the INC today. Hayes would only be responsible for the use of the American property; in other words the mark 2 generator and the appropriate personal. It's was Jack's instant submission at having to sit down and clean this mess up with a bunch of as he dubbed them, _pompous, stuck up little bureaucrats who would piss themselves green if they ever saw any real action._ That left the seasoned politician in no doubts as to how serious and genuine the situation was.

But now his thoughts were plagued with that poor girl. He had never met her, but still been a father himself he couldn't stop playing the details through his mind. The thoughts pestered him so much he flung open his laptop and begun bashing away at the keys. Till one Cassandra Frasier's file popped open. He quickly skimmed the detail; mission reports, medical assessments and finally photos. But it was when he found a picture of her from eight years ago that he drew a sharp breath. She was the spitting image of his only daughter, it seemed impossible. Yet still the picture before him could easily be his own ten year old daughter.

The president leant heavily back on his chair examining the photo thoughtfully. It was then of course that Cassie Frasier, in hologram form, flickered into life on the other side of the president's desk.

'Whoa!' The president fell backwards toppling with his chair, crashing on to the floor with a thud. The flickering hologram and the president exchanged awkward looks.

'Who, what? Is this a new feature of my computer? Dam laptop knew it would be the death of me.' The dignitary yelled out loudly as he grappled to his feet again. He reached out and inspected the hologram passing his wrinkled hand directly through the body of the confused teenager.

'I'll admit Jack's got one twisted sense of humour!' The old man chuckled as the teenager eyed him carefully. Little did the president know how much of a shock he was in for.

'You know Jack! Jack O'Neill. General O'Neill!' She spoke excitedly taking a step forward to the man. The president backed away just as fast as she approached a look of surprise on his face as he cried out.

'What the good god hell! Your real!' The cry was loud enough to alert the secret service agents positioned just outside. Within a second the highly trained agents were in the oval room, guns drawn and fired on the on the unsuspecting teenage girl.

Under the canopy of gunshots the presidents calls for the agents to hold their fire fell on deaf ears. It was only after a dozen rounds passed ineffectually through the teenager did the agents cease.

'Mr president are you alright sir?' The taller of the two agent asked in monotone.

'I'm fine.' the elder man said while dusting himself down. Then he turned on the agents in a fiery temper.

'Now explain to me how busting in here guns blazing is the appropriate response for dealing with a teenage girl!' He turned a special red colour as he denounced the two agents who towered over him, causing them too shrink down to shells of they former selves.

'We were just concerned about your safety.' the taller one spoke again.

'This is the white house son, not the Alamo!' He took a breath and calmed himself down as he continued in a more rational voice. 'Now my standard procedure for dealing with intruders is non lethal force, my image is suffering enough without having my personal bodyguards going around getting their guns off in a style befitting John Wayne-'

'Ah, Mr president,.' Cassie stuttered as she spoke her initial surprise at been shot at having passed was now replaced by a overwhelming nervousness. She was actually standing face to face with the president. She had never really understood the importance of the office till now. Sam had explained it to her as their watched the election together with Jack, Daniel and Teal'c. It had all seemed too complicated at the time. But now she seemed to understand, he was powerfully. The title helped of course, but really it was the man behind it.

'Uuh sir, I… my name is Cassandra Frasier, I don't know if you know-'

'Don't worry Miss Frasier I'm well aware of who you are and your current situation. Agent…Wayne contact the SGC tell her we have her missing person, well sort of.' He grinned across at her a smug smile on her face. Then for no reason Cassie's hologram turned to face thin air as she whispered to a couch, at least from the president perspective.

'Are you alright Miss Frasier?' The president lean in closer to the hologram.

'No Mr president! You can't contact the SGC! There's a bomb planted in the SGC any high energy emissions might set it off! So I was send her to speak to you! The SGC has to be searched immediately! And you have to get the ships ready and trace my signal and attack it! I'm inside a…big ship, and it would be really bad like end of the world bad if you don't!' She spoke shaking part from the cold of her own environment and from the enormity of what she was trying to explain.

'Hold on where are you? What's going on? Who's attacking? Why?' the president bombard her with questions.

'The Gou'ald! T-there's a system lord on earth! And he's built a big ship here on earth and he has an ancient power source.' She spoke quickly unconcerned with her fear now, she just shut off her emotions and concentrated on informing her superior, the military mentality took over.

'I see, Agent…Wayne! Contact Norad and have them to send some one down to SGC and to alert them. Make sure their understand they are to use no radio or burst transmissions at anytime.' On the presidents orders the taller agent moved out quickly with a silent salute. Then Hayes turned to the remaining agent.

'Agent…uh…Eastwood!' He quipped to the vexed agent. 'Contact the pentagon and our international allies and let them know what we think we in for.'

'Yes, sir!' The annoyed agent rushed out the door. Then he turned towards Miss Frasier's hologram a perplexed look holding his face.

'Miss Frasier while your behave is understandable, if I can expect a lot of calls from you in this manner I think we should discuss proper procedures.'

Cassie looked sudden bewildered at his attention on her again.

'You don't know who the president is do?'

'I grew up on another planet!' She innocently shrugged.

* * *

**Will they get through to Norad in time? Will Cassie have to sit through a boring presidential speech while she waits?**

**A/N: I know this weird and long but I'm playing a game of chest here people, it's strategically storytelling or something so leave plenty of reviews and I'll be back soon!**


End file.
